The Banished Heroes
by incognito 1515
Summary: When Percy's life gets messed up by the gods and their children, so he disappears with his brothers and friends and they find some unlikely help. When the same gods that forsaked him need him to return what will he be like and who will he be with. Percy x Reyna. contains violence and a bit of swearing and smut. (used to be called a camps betrayal, now renamed)
1. The camps betrayal

**A/N- this is my first fanfiction so please don't be too harsh when you review but I love criticism and ideas so if you have any please don't be afraid to give them.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **So let the story begin**

Chapter 1: The start of the end for me

Percy's POV

So I woke up at the sound of my alarm clock beeping away. With a lot of groaning and stretching I managed to turn it off but not without falling out of the bed with a loud bang. So if I was not awake then I am awake now. I got up from the floor and dusted myself off and went to take a shower and get ready for another day at Camp-Half blood, but there was something off a bout today I could just feel it, like something big was going to happen, but me being my oblivious self just pushed it away saying that it was nothing.

When I was ready for the day ahead of me I headed out the door towards the pavilion to get some food cause me being me, I am always hungry.

I entered the pavilion to be greeted by a sight of the campers all seated but the strange thing was the moment I entered all talking stopped and all heads turned in my direction. I stood there staring at them with them staring back at me like I was something to be avoided. I gave a small wave to everyone and headed to my table where my two brothers were, Eric and Jacob.

Eric and Jacob are twins who are sons of Poseidon and my brothers. They are about 15 years old with sea green eyes like mine but with messy brown hair instead of my black. They are about 5 foot 6 and with skin as tanned as mine, which means as tanned as it can be.

"Hi"

I said to them hoping to not be looked at like I was being by everyone else, I mean what is their problem.

"Hi Percy" they both said in perfect unison with big grins and eyes that reminded me of Conner and Travis, which meant that a prank was coming around my way. But those grins slowly disappeared when they saw the look on my face.

I sat down with a thud and looked up to see concern in the eyes of my brothers.

"What's up Percy" Eric asked not taking his eyes of me.

"It's nothing guys don't worry about it" I replied but they saw straight through my lie.

"Come on Percy you can tell us anything" continued Jacob.

"Do you guys ever get the feeling something is going to happen before it did?"

"I do sometimes, like when I get this feeling that something is going to happen then a few minutes later this guy pranks me" replied an annoyed look Jacob sending his gaze towards Eric who wad this naughty grin on his face.

"Ya, similar to that, like I have got this feeling something big is going to happen today"

"You have that feeling as well that is not good cause Eric and I also have that feeling"

But me being my awesome self-let my mind wander which led my brain to the thing I have been thinking about all week

"But forget that there is something more important is happening today, capture the flag"

Both the teen faces lit up and that let to all three of us to start fist bumping for a good 5 minutes.

I was the first to be broken from this trance and was able to notice a few thing while the 2 next to me tried to regain some composure.

For one thing I noticed I was still getting looked at weird as well as both my brothers which I thought was strange cause all 3 of us were quite liked around camp, and two when my eyes skimmed over all the tables I stopped at my girlfriends table, the Athena table, but when I looked at the head seat of that table I noticed the cabin leader seat was empty, which was weird cause Annabeth, my girlfriend would never miss breakfast as she often would say to me: 'Breakfast is the most important meal to a Greek'

And another thing was that the Apollo cabin was missing from breakfast which I thought was weird because they are one to never miss breakfast, as they were the only people that could keep up with me when I went into an eating frenzy.

I pushed these thoughts out of my head as I finished eating food and all three of us getting up and leaving heading in the direction of the beach with the idea of practising our powers.

While walking there I saw a familiar head of golden curls coming out of the Athena cabin.

"Guys, go and start without me" I called back over my shoulder as I walked towards my girlfriend and two quick "ok"

"Hey"

I said looking into those calculating eyes. She turned with a small frown pulling at her lips.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it"

"Ok, so have you come up with a plan for capture the flag tonight" hoping to take whatever was bothering her off her mind.

Her frown seemed to lighten up a bit.

"Yes, have a killer plan for…."

She was interrupted by a lightning bolt coming down from the sky and hitting the hill and in a flash I had a dagger against my throat.

"I am sorry about this Percy, but I have to do this"

"Annabeth, why are you doing this?" My voice cracking up.

"Because I have to"

I was pushed over to where Zeus was standing looking displeased he had to be here, looking down at me and my brothers who had been brought here by the Ares cabin.

"Why are we here" I ask putting on my strongest voice still getting over what Annabeth had just done

But before he could answer he was cut off by three arrows piercing his face and arrows raining down on the campers around us missing us completely. I managed to get Riptide out of my pocket and extend it into the 3 foot long blade which I used to cut the chains binding myself and my brothers. I looked toward half-blood hill and saw the Apollo cabin fire the arrows and shouting at us to run. We did not even think about it we got up and ran up and over the hill with them just as the campers and Zeus were starting over their surprise and pain of the arrows. Just as we diapered over the hill we herd Zeus shout some nasty thing but we did not even waver from our running.

We kept running for what felt like hour through a forest until we came to a stop at a camp made of about 10 smaller tents and 4 very big tents. The smaller ones probably for the soldiers walking around that were the Apollo cabin. The biggest one looked like the command tent with the medium sized ones being the forge, armoury and the infirmary.

But none of this even registered in my mind as I was still wavering over the betrayal of the camper and the gods. How dare they betray me and my brothers after all we did for them? I fought two war for them and won it and they attack me. My mind was still thing about that until Lee Fletcher walk up to me and put his hand on my shoulder as he brought me out of my thoughts. I looked into those brown eyes and I saw pity.

"It is a lot to take in, all of this, I think you should just go to that tent over there and get some sleep and we will talk about it in the morning" he told me pointing to a tent near the centre of the camp. When I walk in to the tent I saw that it had three sleeping bags and two of them were already taken by my brothers. I slipped into the free sleeping bag but did not fall asleep straight away as my mind was still full of my thoughts but eventually my body over powered my mind and I fell into dream filled sleep.


	2. I make sense of stuff and an old friend

**A/N: So guys, this is chapter 2 of the story, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I know that the first chapter was short but I promise that this chapter will be longer**

 **And let me just say thanks to BadOssRoman for pointing out my mistake so I changed it to Will Solace thanks**

 **So let the story continue**

Chapter 2: I make sense of things

Percy POV

 _Dream world_

 _"_ _Son"_

 _I turn to look at the man standing in front of me. He is wearing khaki shorts and a fishing shirt with beach sandals. He has bright green eyes that look exactly like mine but his are filled with sorrow and pity were mine are filled with curiosity and pain._

 _"_ _Father" was my intelligent response_

 _"_ _How are you faring my son"_

 _I looked into his eyes and started to cry, as he said that, I could not hold strong any longer as the wound of betrayal reopened._

 _"_ _How could they do that to me, how could Annabeth do that to me"_

 _He rubbed my back as I cried into his shoulder wetting his shirt._

 _"_ _Do you know why Zeus and the campers did that to you, betrayed you like that"_

 _I did not even respond to him all I did was shake my head._

 _"_ _I had an argument with Zeus and it cause him and some of the other members of the council to attack me, but Apollo stood with me and both of us were banished from Olympus and forced to run. The other gods managed to get to their children before we could get to ours so we could not warn you for what was about to occur"_

 _I stayed silent for what seemed like whatever until he cleared his throat. I looked up at him to seem him looking sadly at me._

 _"_ _I'm sorry that I dragged you into this mess son I never wanted to"_

 _"_ _It's alright dad I will follow you anywhere I am loyal to you, but if I may ask what was the argument about"_

 _"_ _Thank you my son that means a lot to me. The argument was about me shouting at him about what his pride has done to this world over the last century and said that cause of his pride he was unfit ruler and should not be king, but in rage of shouting I did not hear what came out of my mouth. Zeus saw what I said as challenge and thought I was suggesting a revolution which I was not. Zeus ordered the other gods to attack me but Apollo said that what I said was right but understood I was not trying to over throw Zeus and stood by me. With that we were banished from Olympus and fled to avoid attacking our family."_

 _"_ _Zeus was really that stupid and thought that you were trying to over throw him, it is good that you and Apollo still have sense."_

 _"_ _Yes, it is good, but enough of that for now it is time for you to wake. I will see you soon my son" he said with a smile_

 _"_ _Thank you dad"_

 _The image of my father was starting to fade but I could still see his smile,_

 _Dream End_

I awoke to see two figures standing above me with two big grins that looked just like the one that was fading from my mind, it took my eyes awhile to a just to the light but when they did I saw Eric and Jacob standing above me with those big smiles but I could see there was less happiness in their eyes. I sat up in my sleeping bag.

"Good morning Oh great child of Poseidon did you have a good dream" they said with big smiles already trying to get over what happened yesterday, but that is how these two live their lives, just keep living, and truth be told I envied them.

"Ok, ok let me get up ok"

"Whatever, we hungry so we gonna go and get some food talk to you later" they said while they finished getting dressed.

I took a closer look around in the tent. It is a tent made for three people which contains the three sleeping bags and a small chest with each sleeping bag as well as blankets covering the floor. My mind took this in but my mind was still partly else were as it though of what has happened recently.

I stood up from the ground and out of my sleeping bag and got dressed in this uniform that was on my chest that looked like the same one the twins were wearing as the twins ran out of the tent saying that a Greek can't fight on an empty stomach. I looked at myself in the mirror, I was wearing a black cloak that had a green trim along the seam, it run all the way to my ankles, and I thought I looked pretty cool. I stepped out of my tent and took a look at the surroundings, we seemed to be in some forest made up of redwood trees. I was still busy taking in my surrounding when I felt a presence behind me. In one fluid motion I turned and grabbed his wrist that was out stretched and put it behind his back while my other hand was holding my famous blade, Riptide at his throat.

"Percy, it's me Will don't kill me" he said between chokes

I released him and recapped Riptide. "Sorry Will, I didn't realise it was you. He looked at me wearily while rubbing his wrist but his look soon passed and his face broke into a smile.

"It is a good thing Apollo sided with Poseidon because I would not like to fight you, I couldn't even walk up to you without losing my head, I get why the monsters did not attack last night, they must know you are here"

He was dressed in black hunting gear, but with yellow trim along the seam instead of green which I thought was pretty cool. I gave him a small smile back but with little happiness. He seemed to notice my mood and just pointed to one of the big tents.

"That is the dining tent, you can go over there and grab some food, you look like you need it" and in reply me stomach took it as a time to roar loudly earning a laugh from Will. I turned and headed towards the tent. "See you later Percy" Will said and went on his normal day to day things.

My mind continued to wander back to my previous thoughts but how it is different from two days ago and what my life has become now. In the space of two days my whole life has been turned upside down, my girlfriend has turned against me because she was told to, because she was told to, she gave me up because of orders it still sting just to think about it. The camp turned on their leader with little or no hesitation, I did so much for them but they still follow Zeus blindly over me. I never got the chance to mull over my thoughts as my body was now sitting at a table with a plate of bacon and pancakes. I looked at it and without a second thought I started to devour my food as I forgot how hungry I was. In between mouthfuls I looked up to see how many of us there are in this camp. I counted 26 Apollo campers, 21 guys and 5 girls, so in total that makes 30, as there are 26 campers, Will, my brothers and me make up fighting machine of awesome.

"so guys we are going to train for an hour after breakfast, than we are gonna pack up and head out, ok" came Wills voice from the front of the dining tent when we were all done eating. He got a few ok while everyone made their way out to a clearing right next to the camp.

"Hey Percy, I was just wandering if you want to teach sword fighting and I will take archery" said Will in front of me

"Ok, I don't have a problem doing it if everybody fine with it" looking around to see if there was any objections

"Are you kidding Perce, You killed Kronos and Gaea and like half the titans and giants yourself, you are the best person to teach us sword fighting" said one of the Apollo kids and with that there came a roar in agreement

"Ok, guys I will do it"

So for the next hour we trained the first half, me showing the guys how to fight with advanced fighting style when it came to defence and the next half given to me and my brothers failing miserable to try and just get the arrow to hit the target while the everybody else was nailing the bullseye ever time, but after a while of them trying and failing it was time to go and pack up and leave and head to camp Jupiter as we were just going to talk to the Praetors and leave. It was just going to be me and Will but before we go Will told me we were going to have a quick visit from our dads because they wanted to give us gifts before we left.

We were all waiting around camp until two blast of light lit up the area and out stepped our dads, we all bowed quickly before going to hug our dads. Poseidon gave all three of us hugs as there were only three of us while Apollo was struggling to breath under the weight of all his children that have all made a dog pile on him. After a while he managed to pry all his children off him and stand up complaining about every time he see his kids he has to heal his own back earning a laugh from us.

"Kids we have come to award you for being our awesome children by giving you partial immortality which means you can live forever but still die in battle ok" said Apollo at the front of all of us. There were cheers while I was lead off by my father who pulled me aside while Apollo talked to everyone else. We walked into the forest for a bit until he turned to me

"Hello my son"

"Hi dad"

"I pulled you aside so tell you I have a very special gift for you after you have been to the Romans as I still am trying to get it but when I do, it will appear in your chest, in your tent"

"OK dad thank you"

"No problem, you deserve it" said my dad with a look of love in his eyes "We better get back, we don't have much time"

We walked back to the camp were Apollo was saying a haiku thankfully we got back just when he had finished. The two gods walked to the front of the group and held out there hands and shot a small beam of energy at us. After that was done you could notice a small yellow glow and the slight smell of sea water if you really concentrated.

"You guys now are immortal" The crowd of teens cheered.

"Ok, it is time for us to go otherwise the gods will notice the power of us now and it will draw them here so we have to go, goodbye"

We waved as they flashed out of here.

"Percy let's get going we need to get going"

"Ok let's go"

The two of us walked out of the forest and arrived at a highway and I was surprised to see that we were this close to camp Jupiter. We walked onto the high way and saw two soldiers standing at the base of the tunnel. We walked up to them with our hands away from our weapons so to show we were not here to cause trouble.

"Who goes there" shouted the smaller one of the two who had brown eyes and blond hair coming out of the bottom of her helmet

"Percy Jackson" I said with my most intimidating voice

The moment I said that the two romans gasped, lowered their weapons and bowed their heads

"Sorry, we did not know it was you" They said with fear in their voice

"It is fine, but right now I want a meeting with Reyna, take mw to her"

"Yes sir, Jake take these two to the praetors now"

The boy next to her seemed to only be able to nod and not be able to make any sound. He turned and pointed in front of him and jested for us to follow him. We walked behind him and followed him through the camp were people stopped to look at the two of us with their mouth open when they looked at me with them whispering _"Percy Jackson has returned"_ but I just brushed it off and walked into the principia to come face to face with one of the most beautiful girls I have laid my eyes on. My sea green eyes meet her dark eyes. I smiled at her and all she did was flip me over her shoulder and I landed on my back. I was surprised at first but then realised why she was did it and got up and embraced her in a hug. She seemed surprised at first but then hugged back and when we pulled back I looked around to see Frank stand at the back in his purple cape and will smirking by the door. Reyna seemed to recover first and pushed me back and glared at me but I could see the blush on her cheeks and I knew that there was one on my face as well.

"Hey praetors it is good to see you"

"It's good to see you and your Greek friend over their" said Frank from the back of the room "but I have got stuff to do, I hope to see you later" Frank then waved and left through the back door

"I'm just gonna check out side" And he left so it was just us two of us. I looked over at her and she smiled.

"Look Reyna, I don't have much time the gods and camp Half-Blood are after us and I just I have to come and tell you and ask for some advice" I asked her

She replied with "Why are they after you"

"It's a long story, I will message you one day and tell you but I need some help on what we are going to do" I asked with a pleading tone

"Well, I'm not supposed to tell anybody about this but there is a hidden safe camp in Utah in the mountain range that only the praetors know about, you can go there and I won't tell anybody, just promise me you won't die"

"Don't worry I won't" And as I said that she stepped up to me and gave me the smallest brush of lips on mine that I was not sure she even kissed me, but I knew cause I could feel the electricity coming from my lips. I was just about to say something when Will burst into the room with fear on his face.

"Percy, Remember the time you fought Ares and won, do you think you could do that again"

"Yes, Why" I asked with a puzzled look on my face wondering why he brought that up now

"Cause Mars just flashed onto the Field of Mars and he know that we are here and he wants to fight you"

All I could manage was "Oh, Shit!"

 **A/N thanks guys for the followers and reviews and as it slowly progresses I will make each chapter longer**

 **Please review, I love criticism**


End file.
